Depressed
by Just Too Good
Summary: Leo and the others were kidnapped and tortured after beating Gaea, the others escape leaving Leo behind. 5 years later, leo escapes. What will he do in his adventure. Caleo, self harm and sadness.
1. Chapter 1

Leo

Please Reveiw!

Leo

I have never felt so lonely before...

Yes, I am a seventh wheel and I am normally the last person to talk to but people still wanted me to be there, but now I feel even lonelier than ever. I am been hanging upside down on a chain for 5 years and I was left behind by the six. A few months after beating Gaea, we were 'kidnapped' by monsters and we were stuck in this labyrinth like place for a few months, until they left, but of course they had to forget about poor, useless Leo didn't they. I still remember from all these years ago

Flasback

 _"We'll get you Leo, your place is the most guarded, we can use Jason's hurricane to get you out, just wait for the others," Percy shouted_

 _"I can wait!" Leo shouted back, I couldn't believe it, I could actually eat something other than breath mints._

 _Time Lapse_

 _"What about Leo?" I heard Piper say_

 _"We need to worry about ourselves not Leo," Jason responded. I knew that something like this would happen._

 _"No, he is my little brother, we have to save him," Frank and Hazel protested. Hazel I expected but Frank? I felt happy for once he sided with me._

 _"No, we have to go," Percy stated, probably grasping Hazel's hand,"We will get him later,"_

 _I stayed quiet, I knew that later will be in such a long time. They left without me, I felt so broken at that point._

Present

And it did not happen, for 5 years, nobody has come for me, the breath mints ran out years ago so I had to eat something. I won't state what I ate but I will say that my legs are too the bone, and I mean literally to the bone.

I got visions from the seven though, it does make me happy to see that they are happy but it looks as if they forgot about me, the last vision I had was 3 nights ago

Piper was silently crying in her dorm with a picture of me and Piper smiling.

Jason was looking down, probably regretting what he said 5 years ago.

Hazel and Frank were hugging each other by a grave, they both have tears.

Annabeth and Percy were busy in college, they were doing Astronomy and when the constellation Leo came up, they both looked at each other's tears and wiped them off.

It felt nice that they did not forget about me but I feel sorry for them thinking that I am dead.

I agreed with myself that I will escape today but i don't know how to escape now, I have a thought but I knew that it would scar me for the rest of my life, it's seems stupid but somebody probably would have Done this if he was in my position.

I moved my knife to my leg and I started cutting the bone.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo

Please Reveiw!

Leo

I knew it was going to be painful but I did not expect it to be this bad, I did not bleed as there was no blood left in my legs, I crashed down onto the pool of dried up blood from cutting my legs years ago and I crawled my way outside.

"It was abandoned" I thought as I crawled, I realised that they probably were either killed or they ran away thinking that we all left, I felt relieved that there was nobody to attack. I found light and crawled closer to see trees everywhere, I have never felt so happy in my life as I saw the beautiful view, I whistled hoping that Festus could hear me, I then tapped a button on my tool belt and so it was certain that he would arrive.

Seconds later, Festus arrived and the look on his eye was showing that he was relieved and happy, he saw my missing leg and he quickly got out a mechanical leg from his body, you might be thinking why I have that but I was seriously ADHD, even Annabeth said so. After fitting my leg, it felt right again, though it did not feel that comfortable, it was better than no leg and I slowly got used to it. Festus asked with creaks and squeaks where they want to go and I knew exactly where I wanted to go to.

Ogygia

We quickly left Long Island South and went to look for her island, it took hours but it was worth it when I saw the small similar island, It was nighttime in there and her house lamp was on, she still must be awake I thought, many thoughts were screaming in my head, did she still love me, did she even like me on her island, is there another hero there. I landed smoothly and as I did, the light on her house went off, I decided to enter the house quietly and saw Calypso.

She was still as beautiful as ever, she still wore the clothes when I was there, I then looked at what she was holding and I was so surprised, it was a drawing of me and a hammer, my hammer, she still loves me I thought. I felt relieved and decided to sleep in here in the warm.

And the moon came up and that was then things happened


	3. Chapter 3

Please Reveiw!

Calypso (set in the morning of chapter 2)

Another morning with him, he only stayed for about 2 weeks, it was the best 2 weeks I've ever had, at first I despised him at first, he blew up my dining table and at the time I saw a sarcastic, good for nothing boy.

Now I think of him as the kindest person she would ever meet.

She knew that he would not come back, it's already been about 2 decades without him, now counting it has been Precisely 21 years,6 months,8 days, 7 hours and 35 minutes ago, I've missed him so much already and I want to live with him. The idea of Leo and Calypso Auto Garage for Mechanical Monsters sounded better than the life she had, I had forgotten the sound of my own before he came.

Here I am now, standing at the exact spot where he landed, I did not want to use my magic to fill it up, I never want to forget him but I will soon, I do not feel like gardening today so I decide to draw a picture of my true love, even though it took about 3 hours, it did not go to waste, whenever I sleep, I see his scrawny face, his eyes were beautiful and always had the expression of kindness. 3 days ago, I remember seeing the pain and recognition in his eyes of being called a mistake, I did not know why he thought of them expressions until I saw his past using the fountain, Percy and the others thought they had it bad but Leo's was like living in Tartarus.

I painfully saw his own mother die because of my grandmother, then I saw the emptiness and loneliness as he sat on the adoption care waiting. The look of his face and body wanted me to break down and cry, I never once saw Leo cry before, he always laughs and makes people smile.

I saw his Aunt calling him a diablo, I was planning to ask him about it but I did not have the time to but if he does, I want to know every word this lady said, it did not sound nice as Leo was crying and when she slapped him, I lost it. What kind of Aunt was he. An evil, uncaring one for sure. If she was there right now, she would teach her a real lesson, there's a reason I'm stuck on this island. I see the pain on his eyes. I thought he was a joker

Now I think of him as a survivor, his journeys from adoptions homes were just as bad, especially the fifth one, this lady called Teresa, she did not look bad at the start but one day before he planned to leave, Teresa was drunk and he physically abused Leo, I thought Percy's cuts were bad when he landed, but when I saw Leo's, I saw anger and sadness, The Fates are so cruel she thought, what had he done to her to cause abuse, she answered her own question saying that the teacher phoned to call on his belt marks on his arm, I felt horrified.

I later found out about the school he went to, the Wilderness School, it was called, she saw him talking to another girl called Piper, they were best friend I thought, they don't love each other do they, they were friends for about 3 years and when she kissed him, she felt heartbroken. Leo has a prophecy with her, does she still love her? The fountain answered the question as he saw a few days later, she talking to a blonde teenager named Jason, When Leo was in the trio, he looked like the third wheel, the last one to talk to, and when he tried to get them to look at him, they ignored him, he called them friends and that happened? She could not beleive it.

But what she saw next shocked her, it was Leo sitting down with a packet of pills next to him, he looked almost...suicidal. No, I thought, he would not actually do it.

"Humor hides the pain" Leo muttered to himself,"Nobody has seen the real me yet"

"Piper and I were best friends and now she only cares about Jason," Leo says to himself,"When I got myself in a fight to stop beauty queen from getting hurt and when I was sprawling on the ground,Jason just had to appear out of nowhere and trip up. What did Piper do, save the one who stopped Piper from getting injured badly or save the one that Tripped out badly and only gets a graze. She, being the 'caring' girl she is, decides to help up his boyfriend, his Superman. I feel betrayed and so broken."

She did not have the time to think before he swallowed the pills, he heard knocking on the door and quickly hid the pills under the bed, he answered the door to see Piper and Jason smiling and saying that it did not feel right without him and his smile widened as he joined with the group. I did not what to feel, happiness that he's alright know, anger at his friends for not knowing him or sadness as he was going to kill himself, he saw a skull sign on the pills so I knew he could have done it.

She then knew she had to tell the two what they did to him, it was nightfall know and she thought that the vision would get to them more easily if she was holding Leo's stuff so she got his hammer, she could not destroy it, and got her drawing of Leo.

I went to sleep easily and i was able to hear what they said, they were crying and they should be, when the vision finished, I thought I was going to get a peaceful sleep but I didn't

I saw Leo, present Leo hanging upside down with his eyes closed, it was a dream but It looked so real.

"LEO!" I screamed, "LEO! PLEASE!"

No answer, I got worried immediately and I worried if this was actually happening. I was crying myself so badly.

"LEO, PLEASE!" I sobbed, "Leo, I miss you so much, please come back for me, I love you, Please, Leo, Ple-," I broke down then, I cried more than I ever had. I woke up abruptly and started crying when I felt another hand touching mine. I looked up to see him, his hero.

Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be depressing so if you cry, don't worry, I'll be crying with you.**

 **Piper**

Leo was gone for about 5 years now, camp has never been the same ever since. I was crying in my dorm until Drew came in, she looked as if she was going to boast about her look, but when she saw me crying, she looked shocked and worried.

"Honey, why are you crying," She said it in a caring way, I could not believe it, Drew never cared about her until now.

"Leo...I miss him," I said before crying in front of her. Drew came over and hugged me and I cried on her shirt, she did not even seem angry about it, she said soothing things that everything would be okay, after a few minutes, I stopped. Crying to look into her green eyes.

"Do you think that Leo is-"

"No, he would survive, he killed 3 cyclops with a tool belt, he will survive,"

" What would he eat or drink"

"Probably breath mints and water." She responded sadly."He will live, don't worry at all sister,"

"Thank you," I responded, I really was thankful, Drew never cared about anything apart from her clothes and when she didn't, she showed so much care.

"I'm your sister, Piper, of course I would care for you," Drew commented back smiling.

She abruptly left and she immediately went to sleep, she did not want to go to Jason, she just wanted to sleep.

I woke up to black, I did not realise after a while that this was going to be a vision.

I wonder what this vision will be about I thought as I explored the blackness! after a while, I see a lady wearing a toga, she looked beautiful, but she looked as if she was crying, she looked broken.

"Hello, are you okay," I ask politely using charmspeak.

" I am but your friend is not," she responded. I was taken aback, I was going to ask where Leo was until I saw the real vision, I saw Leo sitting on a bed looking around for something

"I think it is the Wilderness School," I thought as I watched my best friend

After a few seconds, Leo saw what he was finding, a small bottle of pills, when Leo showed me his pills years ago,they were to the ADHD, but it was a different colour and looked poisonous.

"Humor hides the pain" Leo muttered to himself,"Nobody has seen the real me yet"

When did he say this, I look at the calendar to see 25th October, Jason and my first date, then I realised that we probably did something bad to him. He said those exact same things to her when he first tried to run away from the Wilderness School, was he going to run away again.

"Piper and I were best friends and now she only cares about Jason," Leo says to himself,"When I got myself in a fight to stop beauty queen from getting hurt and when I was sprawling on the ground,Jason just had to appear out of nowhere and trip up. What did Piper do, save the one who stopped Piper from getting injured badly or save the one that Tripped out badly and only gets a graze. She, being the 'caring' girl she is, decides to help up his boyfriend, his Superman. I feel betrayed and so broken."

When hearing this, I felt so ashamed, what kind of friend am I,Leo got hurt because of me and I decided to help Jason up instead of him, his voice sounded broken altogether and when he said he felt betrayed, I started crying. I then saw him put it in his mouth and that was when I saw the death sign on it.

"No!" I screamed fighting tears, he was trying to commit suicide because of us, I am an awful friend, I am a monster. I still remember my emotions when Leo was sprawling on the ground. At the time, I did not even doubt about which one to go through. I then walked away with him. I am a monster. I started to break down into sobbing, I'm watching my best friend trying to end his life because of us.

Leo then heard knocking and he went up to answer it, it was me and Jason but 2 years younger. I couldn't believe it, even I did not recognise the sad, almost suicidal face. I didn't feel like a friend, more of a betrayer.

"It doesn't feel the same without you..." Past Jason says

I saw his happy, mischievous smile but it looked extremely fake and unreal, how the hell did I not realise this at first. I don't even know my friend.

Then I got into another vision somehow, I saw Leo hanging upside down on a chain with his eyes closed, I couldn't see his legs as they looked extremely thin for some reason and he did not have a smile. I was too shocked to cry when I saw the beautiful girl again, she looked at Leo and instantly cried.

"LEO!" she screamed, "LEO! PLEASE!" My Aphrodite was coming out, does she love Leo? who is she?does she know where he his? I was going to come up to her when she screamed again

No answer, I got worried immediately and I worried if this was actually happening. I was crying myself so badly.

"LEO!" I screamed, "LEO! PLEASE!" I think my Aphrodite is coming out, it was obvious that she loved him but who is she? Why is she crying so much? Does she know where he is? I was going to help her but she screamed again

"LEO, PLEASE!" she said, eyes full of tears, "Leo, I miss you so much, please come back for me, I love you, Please, Leo, Ple-," she then broke down then, before I could even tell her that it would be fine, she disappeared and I woke up, I saw the roof of my cabin. I recognise her now, I think it was Calypso, Daughter of Atlas, she was put in an island for working for her but I couldn't believe it, she missed Leo even more than I have and I thought that was not possible. Jason then came in and said to walk outside with me. I agreed as we left to go to the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

This will be a full on Caleo reunion, it's going to be extremely happy which is what you viewers want, don't you.

Leo

I woke up from my chair to hear her screaming my name, she looked so sad and depressed like I was years ago. She started rambling on about how much she missed him, she did not know how much I missed her, the Argo II said they heard me whispering her name over and over again.

Anyway, back to the story, she woke up suddenly and started crying again, she did not realise afterwards that there was a hand on hers and when she did, she gasped and started bawling out again.

"Get out of my head!" I was shocked,"I hate the hallucinations you give me every day of my Leo."

My Leo, did she miss me that much, I felt like crying with her but I knew that I would have to prove it to her. "Am I a hallucination now," I smiled at her reaction, her mouth was agape and her caramel eyes did a once-over to see if it was really me, when she did realise, she fell of the bed but did not car about the small cut she got, she went straight into my arms.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she said between sobs.

"Of course I do, I heard you screaming my name," I responded, looking at her, she looked as beautiful as I I remember,"I missed you as well, the Argo could hear me shouting your name every day when I woke up."

She looked close to tears once again so I hugged her tightly. "It's nearly morning, do you want to see my dragon," I asked

"Yes but where wer-" She was interrupted as I kissed her beautiful lips, she did not pull back and we kissed until we were out of breath.

"Let's just say that I was hanging under a chain for 5 years being left by my friends..." I say,"I had to sacrifice something to get out of that place." I then show her my mechanical leg, she looked shocked and angry at herself for some reason.

"It was my fault, I sent the monsters to you because I thought you loved someone else," she looked at me as if she was expecting me to hurt her but I just smiled.

"Well, I am here now, that's all that matters, now come on. I want to show you my dragon," I hold her hand as I lead her outside, she gasped when she saw the dragon, she looked at it with awe as she looked around it.

"It looks amazing" she says as I hugged her."I know it is" I grinned as I kissed her again.

"Will you leave this island," she asked with worry "Will you leave it without me?"

"Yes and no" I responded, I knew she said that she couldn't until Zeus teleported out of nowhere.

"I see you have found her island, as you did, I will free her, Normally, I would curse the people that would return but instead, because your wish was to see and live with her again, I am freeing her from her island, you can leave anytime soon so goodbye."

"Was your wish to save me," I nodded at her shocked face and she kissed me,"Thank you so much, you know I still love you? Please don't leave me, I'll miss you and please make that auto shop that you promised to"

"I'll say it in order, I know, I won't, I would miss you to, I already have." It took her a while to understand what I said and she gleamed at me.

"So, I guess that we are going now, aren't we Festus." I climbed onto him and Festus answered with Morse Code, and Calypso smiled when she understood.

"No, I'm just lucky to have someone that cares this much about me," Festus did a grin as she scooped her up with her blunt claws, she looked as if she was going to scream but when she saw that it was going to go to his back, when she did land, she hugged my waist.

"Time to go" I say as we explored the journey before us.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper

This is 20 years later

It's been 25 years since Leo had died, I still haven't forgotten about him and so have the others, camp is not the same as it used to, they did not realise that one person could course this much of a dejection.

We are in our own house, but we pretty much live next door to The others, I live with Jason and we have a 5 year old named Leo. I just wanted to see him again. He had the personality of a joker, she always made people laugh and his smile was like the mischievous one Leo had. Once, he asked why I was named that. Jason interrupted my reason as he said that he was named after the bravest person he had met. He asked where he was and I said that he was dead and I started crying. Small Leo came up and hugged me saying that he wouldn't want you to cry about him if he is in Elysium, Leo was good at making people feel better as well.

The others wanted to celebrate Leo's birthday which was coming up tomorrow so we decided to get someone to build a mechanic mini dragon. I smiled at the idea and I told Jason, he searched on his iPhone some mechanic building places and the closest was a mile away, it was 5 stars with 1373 rates, they looked at each other and they knew that that shop was probably the best one to go to. We called the others and said that to celebrate Leo's birthday, they would get someone to build a small dragon. They smiled at the idea and so we got ready to drive. I asked Jason to get the luxury van and Leo Jr and we started heading towards it, when I saw the place, I couldn't believe how stunning it looked. Cogs were moving everywhere around it and it looked amazing. The six all gasped at the sight, but they had tears in their eyes except for Leo Jr. ,I then saw the name and I understood. It had the word Leo in it, anything with Leo in it immediately gave us tears. It was called Caleo Auto Repairs for Mechanical Monsters.

"The Fates are so cruel," Percy said to everyone, "We don't even have one day to not see his name,"

"The name also sounds that the kind of shop he would make, Mechanical Monsters..."

I put Leo on my arms as Jason and I walked up to the door, Leo decided to knock and a small girl answered. I took a look and I nearly stumbled.

She was beautiful, she had caramel eyes as well as curly brown hair, she had Latino skin and had a calm look on his face.

"Welcome to-" she was interrupted by a water Bomb which landed right on her head.

"Oh my gods, Jason! I'm going to get you for that," Jason looked at the smaller boy with a quizzical look. He had a mischievous smile, exactly how Leo's looked she thought, he had chocolate brown eyes and had brown hair as well, he looked almost scrawny and was tapping everywhere. Just like Leo. She told us to get inside and sat us down, she got a sheet of paper with some boxes to tick. I did not mean to eavesdrop on the conversation but I heard a voice almost scolding at him, but she wasn't angry.

"Esperanza, what did Jason do this time?" A woman said as she came in, she looked at Esperanza and then at Jason and me and she nearly tripped up, I did not recognise her at first but soon I realised that it was the girl in her vision 20 years ago.

She hurriedly fled and a man came out again, "Oh my gods, if you say that it's them one more time, I'll ask Jason to throw a water balloon at-" He looked at me and looked shocked to the core. As soon as I realised who he was, I stumbled along with small Leo.

"Leo?" I ask, he looks the exact same, curly brown hair, scrawny, he even had that mischievous smile on him again,"Is that really you?"

"Leo" Small Leo asked,"Mummy said you were dead so hey does she think you are here,"

Leo walked up to him and crouched down to his height,"She thinks that because I'm Bad Boy Sup-" Leo was interrupted by me hugging him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you behind, I'm sorry for not thinking that you were alive, I'm sorry for almost making you kill yourself, please forgive me. I love you as a sister, please..."

"I forgive you don't worry" Leo says as he goes to Jason to hug him, he doesn't pull back, he missed him as much as I did."Where are the others,"

"They are in a white van with tires replaced 4 days ago, it used to be blue but they changed it to white 3 days after buying it, they replaced the seats as they found it too uncomfortable and they look bored." Small Jason says." I'll get them now"

Small Jason runs outside and Leo Sr. Shouted that it was black at the start, not blue. Small Jason does not even care as he runs along to tell the others to get in.

"You know you look so much like-" Annabeth stopped when she caught a glimpse of Leo, Percy stopped in the glance of the woman however which I find really strange.

"Percy, it's good to see you again, I must say that I am thankful of you for keeping me stranded in this island as

I wound never see my love. I should be the one to say sorry," Calypso turned to Annabeth confused expression,"I am so sorry for what happened in Tartarus, I regretted saying it as soon as I said it, please forgive me, I'm sorry,"

Annabeth forgave her and Calypso was relieved. She then turned to my son and asked what his name was, when I said that his name was Leo Grace, Leo fell from his sofa and turned to Leo Jr. with a mischievous smile.

"I am your namesake so we better have the same personality," Piper looked at Leo with a glare, Leo did not see,"Whatever you do, always make people smile and laugh like I always did, use really bad jokes at all times and be social friendly." Leo Jr nodded as Leo Sr. picked him up.

"He even has the same smile as me," Leo said,"You know, you don't have to be that much of a fanboy to Leo The Tofu Taco Chef." I playfully punched Leo's arm and laughed at him.

"What happened, when did you escape the place," As soon as Hazel asked, Leo's face darkened, from his eyes, you could see him trying to remember, he looked sad and dejected.

"Well, after you left me behind," Leo paused, he saw the other faces, they looked ashamed and guilty,"It's fine, I escaped, don't feel ashamed, anyway, I was stuck there for about 5 years-"

"FIVE YEARS!" I screamed,"WhWAS IT ACTUALLY 5 YEARS?"

"No," he said that jokingly, I was relieved, then his expression got serious, "It was 6 years,2 months, 13 days,4 hours and 3 minutes. Leo looked at everybody, expecting to see pity, instead he saw that everybody looked either shocked, guilty, ashamed and sad.

"I'm sorry," Percy choked,"I was the one that said to leave, I thought that we could get back to you the day after but we forgot,"

"I forgive you don't-" Rage boiled up inside of the six.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE US, WE WERE SO ARROGANT LEAVING YOU AND YOU STILL FORGIVE US, WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE WE."

"I actually forgive you, if it wasn't for you, I would be even more alone that I used to be."

Noticing the silence, Leo started it, "Well after that, I was tired of staying in the same place for 5 years, so I decided to cut my leg, it did not hurt that painfully, when my breath mints ran out, I decided to eat myself so I could live."

They were ashamed, disgusted with themselves, I couldn't believe that Leo did that, I am a monster for leaving him, I should have went to get him with Hazel and Frank, not with the others who would disagree.

"you know how much-" I was interrupted again

"Yes, of course I did, I saw visions of you, you were crying in your bed, Jason was looking guilty, Hazel and Frank were by a grave-" Leo was interrupted by Hazel, why is everyone getting interrupted.

"It was your grave," She said it quietly but loud enough for Leo to hear." You never had faith that the Commander Tool Belt would live," Leo said playfully.

"Did you really cut your leg off," I said without trying to cry, I failed.

"Don't cry, Beauty Queen-" Interrupted again, why.

"Who is beauty queen, is she some magic princess or something?" Leo Jr. asked.

"No, it's my nickname that Leo gave me," I said to him, he had his mischievous smile on again

Anyway, Leo pulled up his trouser leg and where there should be a leg was a mechanical one, I did not look comfortable but Leo looked used to it. Leo knew that there was going to be a lot of sorries so he went straight on, ignoring the opened mouths.

"After I escaped, I went to Calypso and saved her and 20 years ago, we opened our shop in here, Calypso is mortal and she doesn't mind at all." Leo said quickly."I want to go to camp half-blood, can we go today as it is my birthday."

"I thought that tomorrow was your birthday" I asked

"Well, you got that wrong, so can we go," Leo responded, Seconds later, he was in the middle of a group hug, they were all crying softly as they hugged their repair boy.

No ones POV

Hours later, they were packed to go to camp half blood with Calypso and her kids. They descended for the journey in their car and for the first time in a long time, they felt happy


End file.
